Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter: The Return
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: The time of which Abe had knew is now gone, but a new age for a new hunter has yet to be over. The vampires are beginning to rise again, and Abe now must mentor the new hunter and slay the vampires to the very end. [Movie and book characters combined].
1. Chapter 1

The rain came drizzling down in a rather medium heavy downpour, and I could hear every single splash of the water droplets upon my umbrella. My feet walked through puddles of water that formed on the pavement of the sidewalk.

How many times have I walked down this path? How many times have I grieved over the love ones that have died before me and without me? What will it take, for me to join them? I will do anything to be with them.

My hand gently touched young Willie's grave and my body quivered at the cold stone. My heart wretched at the thought of my poor baby boy inside the cold grave alone. My eyes darted around and I stared at the two other graves next to Willie's.

My two other young boys, Eddy and Tad. They too, rest here with Willie. And alongside with their beloved mother, Mary. The only one not here is Robert, my oldest son who died long after his brothers and mother, and presumably me.

The sobs were choking me, and the tears were starting to bubble at my eyes and stream down my cheeks. I've longed to be with all of them, six feet under. But I cannot for I am something more now. I am no longer human. But I long to be dead.

"You're too far interesting to kill, my friend."

"I know Henry! We've been at the conversation more than once, so you don't need to remind me!"

"Your voice and temper, my friend, settle them down. Do we need to settle this like we almost did so long ago? But this time in front of their graves? You know what your purpose is my friend, and it's not over yet. We've been lying low for over one-hundred years now, and so have they. Now they've come back to the surface once more. I say you raise your axe above your head and cut down the forest."

"Remember what I said so many years ago, Henry? I'm done with it Henry. No more mission, hunting down vampires, or anything else! All I want now is to be left alone, Henry, I don't want to be involved anymore. I want it to stop now."

"This situation is different now, Abraham. This is not about you hunting down the vampires alone anymore. I believe after so many years, it's time."

I turned myself towards Henry, and I could feel myself growing ecstatic because the thought of my death to join my family came to my mind. When I had looked into Henry's eyes, he saw what I was thinking about and he just merely shook his head in rejection at me.

"Not that Abe, I can't do that. I'm talking about you mentoring a new hunter to take down the vampires. Now that they are rising Abraham, you shall rise to with this new hunter by your side. Now come Abraham, we must find this new hunter and get ready ourselves. For what we can do, we must do it to end all of this."

"And I thought that it was all already over, Henry."

"So I thought, Abe, so I thought. But some stayed hidden out of my sight for the longest time, and prepared themselves for this fight. Now come, we have much to do if we are to win."

I ran my fingers through my dark brown hair, and watched Henry walked away for a moment or two. Turning my head back to the graves of my deceased love and sons, I have them the largest smile that would show upon my face as I remembered all of the times I had with them.

"Abe, are you coming?"

"Yes, I'm coming Henry! Just saying good bye for now."

I took a few simple steps away from their graves and followed after Henry to his car in silence. The two of us slid onto the dark leather car seats and I stared out the window, and felt myself fall into a somber like state.

The times had changed since I saw horse-drawn carriages, women in long dresses and men wearing suits going up and down a dirt pave street. If I close my eyes, I could imagine the memories of those times from all of those years ago. But now here is the future, and times have changed since then. And so in this time, I am picking up where I left off but with a new hunter.

"So Henry, who is this new hunter that you speak of?"

"I don't know yet, Abe, but we must search for that hunter. And once we find that hunter, we shall begin."


	2. Chapter 2

"So how do we find this hunter, Henry?"

"Look around you Abe, what do you see?"

My eyes glanced around the room as I stared at many men and woman. Everyone was doing their own thing, gambling away at the tables, playing pool, and drinking to their fullest or their sorrows away. Not one thing was the same per each person here, as each one acted differently.

"People getting drunk, playing games, and wasting their money on stupid bets."

"Three out of the four correct. Did it bother you to look above to the second floor of this bar?"

"No, because I can't see up there."

"Correct, but I did when we walked in Abe. Upstairs is a girl with a cameo pink shirt with rolled up sleeves, long purple scarf, black jeans and brown boots on. Her hair is most likely dyed viridian, and she wears dark make up. But the thing that caught my attention was her bright green eyes."

"What does this have to do with us finding a hunter?"

"It doesn't. I'm just curious as to why she looks like that."

I simply rolled my eyes at Henry, and took a small sip of my wine. Taking in a simple deep breath, I concentrated my hearing towards upstairs and focused as best that I could.

I could hear someone started to get angry. A female's voice. Two other people joined the argument, but their voices remained calm.

"I will be back Abe."

I snapped out of my concentration as I stared at Henry walking away from our table. I merely shook my head, and stared at my drink. It reminded me of blood, but I didn't need to worry much about drinking blood from humans. Henry has long since became a doctor about five years ago, and so he is able to obtain blood through paperwork for his _private practice_ that many people believe in. Well he does some work with humans now and then, but in truth it's to keep us from going insane about hunting down mortals and drinking their blood.

The dim light above my head flickered on and off for a moment or two before it stopped giving it's bright light completely. Stretching out a small bit, a waiter came over and replaced the light bulb with rather quickness. My eyes stared at his for a moment, and I could see that his eyes were starting to turn red. He was a vampire.

"Sorry about walking away for a moment Abe, so anything new to tell me?"

It felt as though Henry had waked me up from a dream, and I felt myself beginning to panic at what had happened to me.

"Relax Abe, you're fine. What has you all up and high now? Cause I hope it's not the wine, for when I brought them over I out some blood in both of ours saying it was medicine that we both had to take for our blood illness."

"No not that Henry, I thought that I saw a vampire here. He came over and changed the light bulb because it burnt out."

"No one's changed the light bulb Abe, I can swear to you on that. Cause it wasn't flickering when we arrived here merely half an hour ago. I believe, that it's time for us to leave. Don't you believe so?"

"What about the girl, Henry? The one that you mentioned earlier?"

"I will tell you while we are walking Abe, now come on. I already prepaid for this, so we got nothing to worry about. Plus, we don't want people to consider us freaks if we stay out too late and never go home. You know how much our cover means to all of us vampires."

I simply nodded my head at Henry, and the two of us left our table. He walked at a rather quick pace while mine was slow and steady. Glancing back at our table, I saw something white fall onto it and a couple of people chanting upstairs. Turning around, I ran over to the table and found a small tooth lying upon the black and green-checkered cloth.

"Abe this is no time to play Sherlock Holmes, let us leave. Now before we get caught in the fight and people will have us killed for what we are."

"Henry, this is a vampire tooth not a human tooth. If a tooth like this is here, that means there is a vampire here. Maybe even more."

"It appears you are right, but we much be going. The longer we stay, the more of a chance that they might be on to us and kill us. Grab the tooth and let's be off now."

I slipped the tooth into my pocket and quickly followed Henry out of the nightclub doors. My eyes trailed back for a single moment, but I kept on walking after Henry.

"So how long have you been searching for this new hunter to train, Henry?"

"About two weeks now Abe. And out of everyone that I have seen, the woman that was sitting on the second floor was the only one that caught my eye."

"So you want to train a girl to become a hunter?"

"Heavens no, Abe, I am not going to make a young woman like her a hunter."

"And why not, Henry? Is there something wrong with her or are you too afraid to train her? Or is it because she is a woman and that's why you won't train her?"

"No, no, no. Never because she is merely a woman, I just don't believe she will be able to handle what we can handle at all. I mean, you saw what happened to your mother when you were merely a child and what had happened to your friend dear old Speed, but if we take her on what do you believe might happen? Will she accept all of this or will she believe that we are insane?"

"We won't know until we try, Henry. What if she is just one of those people that we find out of everyone on this planet, who can do the right thing and save us all? You saw that in me Henry, didn't you?"

Henry paced back and forth on the sidewalk for a moment while we waited for the light to change so we could walk. His fingers ran through his spiky brown hair and he let out a huff of warm air into the cold air.

"Yes, I guess I did see that in you Abe all of those years ago. But now, things are different. I mean, people aren't what they use to be. No one knows that we are immortal or that we drink blood and that sort now, but if they do who knows what might go wrong."

"So do we wait then, till we find this hunter that you speak of so much?"

"Yes, we wait and we plan. If anything, if vampires are coming back into the spotlight we must be prepared and have contingency plan ready. Abe you come up with the contingency plan, I'll keep looking for the hunter."

The two of us walked across the street in silence, and I headed toward the house that the two of us shared while he went off in a different direction. I had no idea on how he was going to find this new hunter, but then again he always has ways to find out about things with his resources from what he tells me.

I put the key into the keyhole of the door and pushed it open to rather medium-small foyer and flung my coat onto the ottoman that sat near the door. Slamming the door shut with my back, I kicked off my shoes near the ottoman and stared up at the staircase. If Mary had seen me do that, she would lecture me and tell me to put them away where they belonged. But of course, she isn't here, but I will still do it anyway.


End file.
